icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tara Watchorn
| birth_place = Newcastle, Ontario | career_start = 2008 | website = }} }} Tara Watchorn competed for the Canadian national women’s ice hockey team. She made her debut for Team Canada in the 2010 Four Nations Cup. A member of the Canadian roster that competed at the 2014 Sochi Winter Games, she would w in a gold medal. Playing career Watchorn competed for the Durham Lightning in Ontario. She won silver in the PWHL tournament in her junior year and bronze as a sophomore. She represented Team Ontario in the National Under 18 tournament and won a championship. She was picked as the High School Athlete of the Year as a freshman. Watchorn earned MVP honors for basketball, volleyball, soccer and hockey. NCAA In her freshman season (2008-09), Watchorn played in every game. Her six goals led all defenders on the Terriers roster. On October 23, she earned her first career goal in a 3-2 win against New Hampshire. Two days later, she registered three assists in an 8-1 win against Maine. She was twice Named Hockey East Rookie of the Week. During the 2009-10 season, Watchorn competed in 31 contests. Her fourteen assists were good enough for third overall among defenders in Hockey East. She was a member of the Hockey East All-Star Team that played the U.S. Women's National Team on Nov. 22. On November 14, she accumulated three assists in 5-3 win over Providence. An injury prevented her participation in the MLP Cup. The highlight of the season was getting the championship-winning goal against Connecticut in the Hockey East title game Watchorn participated in the NCAA tournament for the first time. Against Mercyhurst in the NCAA quarterfinals (on March 13, 2010), she scored the Terriers lone goal. In her junior season (2010-11), she registered a shorthanded goal and an assist against Union on Oct. 9. Six days later, she had a goal and an assist against Wayne State. http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/watchorn_tara00.html Hockey Canada Watchorn competed with the Canadian Under 22 team in the January 2010 MLP Cup. She won gold and tallied an assist in the tournament. She was part of the Canadian National Under 22 team that competed in the 2011 MLP Cup. http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/151571/la_id/1.htm CWHL In the autumn of 2014, Watchorn signed as a free agent with the Boston Blades. Career stats NCAA Hockey East play http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/watchorn_tara00.html Hockey Canada http://hockeycanada.ca/index.php?ci_id=11737&la_id=1&ss_id=21974&player_id=10145 Awards and honors *2009 Women's Division I New England Hockey Writers All-Star team *2009 Women's Division I New England Hockey Writers All-Rookie team *2010 Hockey East All-Tournament Team honors *2010 All-Hockey East Second Team *2010 Women's Division I New England All-Star *Hockey East Co-Player of the Week (Week of March 15, 2010) * Hockey East Defensive Player of the Week honors on March 8, 2010 *Hockey East Honor Roll (Oct. 19, 2009) *Hockey East Honor Roll (Nov. 16, 2009) *Hockey East Honor Roll (Feb. 1, 2010) * Hockey East Honor Roll (October 11, 2010) References Category:Born in 1990 Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Boston University Terriers women's ice hockey players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Olympic gold medalists for Canada Category:2014 Olympian Category:Team Alberta CWHL players Category:Boston Blades players Category:Clarkson Cup champions